Ad Doctrina Hominis
Ad Doctrina Hominis (ADH; Latin for "The Doctrine of Man") was a widely accepted explanation by the early 20th century Harbian and Baeccan eugenics, anthropogeny, and anthropology communities. The theory aimed to identity the three main components of the human condition, and to describe their functions and utilities. This "mapping" of the human condition was most popular amongst eugenicists, and it was used as the foundation for describing the advancemant of humankind through self-improvement. Ad Doctrina Hominis was developed by early Harbian psychologist and eugenicist Wilfred Shaw. According to the ADH model, the human condition is separated into three distrinct components: Animus, Intima, and Corporis (respectively the Mind, the Spirit or Heart, and the Body). These three aspects are interconnected by Thalamus, Germanitas, and Proxumitas. According to Wilfred Shaw, the Animus is the most vital component of the human condition, and without it the other two cannot function. The model became less popular by the 1940s, and was seen as an artifact of the history of eugenics, transhumanism, and psychology. However, as genetic engineering and nanotechnology became increasingly commonplace in the world by the 2080s, academic interest shined on the ADH model once more. In 2090, after the confirmation of the existence of human souls by the Strebor Files, the scientific community's interest and curiosity was piqued. Since the 2090s, transhumanists and pneumatologists have accepted the ADH as an official doctrine for their fields of study. Ad Doctrina Hominis Animus The Animus, or Mind, is the most vital component of the human condition, and the center of human intellect and logic. All processes of logic, memory, reasoning, and intelligence originates from the Animus. The imagination, subconscious, and dreamscape are also found and located in the Animus. Wilfred Shaw placed immense emphasis on the Animus, and described it as being the component that is the gateway to transcendance and unlimited potential. Intima The Intima, or Spirit (sometimes Heart), is the center of human personality and emotions, and the house of the soul. Intima is, in essence, the personality of the human, as everything from personality traits and emotions to philosophy and ethos are located in the Intima. The concepts of individuality, the Self, and individuality are all part of the Intima, as well. The Soul, which is the heart of the Intima, is the incorporeal essence of a human being. Prior to 2090, debates of what the soul truly was (or if it even existed) dominated metaphysics, religion, spiritualism, psychology, and biology for thousands of years. Corporis The Corporis, or Body, is the physical catalyst for human existence, and the primary limitation for the human condition. The Corporis limits humanity with the physical restaints of the body and the outside world, such as the body's vulnerability to being wounded, losing nutrition, lack of movement through spacetime, and so forth. Wilfred Shaw, and many other eugenicists, have historically seen the Corporis as the weakest link in the human condition, but all agree that it is essential for being human. Without a physical manifestation, one cannot truly be considered human. Category:Science Category:Philosophy Category:Documents